Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{12-8i}{-4}$
Answer: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{12-8i}{-4} = \dfrac{12}{-4} - \dfrac{8i}{-4}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $-3+2i$.